


Teruteru Hanamura as your bf

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Teruteru Hanamura as your boyfriend because in my opinion- manz deserves more love :')Please feel free to put requests down in the comments of this !! And I'll write some scenarios as chapters for this book !! I'll write some of my own scenarios, too. And sorry if Teruteru seems a little bit ooc, I'm still new to writing canon characters, and this is my interpretation of Teruteru, and everybody interpretes characters differently!!I still hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading !! <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Teruteru Hanamura as your bf

**Author's Note:**

> Teruteru Hanamura..
> 
> But as your boyfriend 👀

I've always wanted to write Danganronpa bf/gf scenarios, and this is my first one !! I personally believe that Teruteru deserves more love, so if you'd like to see specific scenarios, please leave a comment !!

Also a small note, I will actually be writing Teruteri referring to his significant other as they/them !! I'm not going to assume all readers go by she/her or he/him, so I feel they/them is the best option !! I don't see a lot of he/him stuff, and I'm male lolol, I feel like they/them would just make everyone comfortable to a good extent, I hope no one minds that !!

Thank you so much for reading !! <3


End file.
